


Poker Night

by repeatogirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, or not it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repeatogirl/pseuds/repeatogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spy and a pilot walk into a bar...</p>
<p>(For the sake of context, this is post-<i>Age Of Ultron</i>. No real spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiriCerasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/gifts).



> Because why not?
> 
> Let's just ignore the incredible impossibility of them ever meeting...

"And they actually bought all of that?" The fact that Kara even bothers to remove the cigar previously balanced perfectly between her teeth says everything about the sincerity of her shock.

Keeping her eyes down at her cards, Natasha merely shrugs a shoulder in explanation, "You can get a lot by telling a man what he wants... but telling him what he wants and _never_ expects? That's the real trick."

"The big guy– yeah, obviously that's gonna work on him, but the others?" Kara leans forward, just an inch, riveted. The bright whites of her grin flash in the spy's periphery.

Quirking an eyebrow, the redhead continues, "You know as well as I do: sometimes they just need to feel helpful. Why not humor them?" 

It's the easy indifference that tips Kara over. Head thrown back, the blond's laughter erupts from deep inside her belly, a boisterous, infectious sound.

Safely out of the pilot's sightline, Natasha takes advantage of the opportunity to indulge the smile tugging at her lips.

Once the cackling simmers down to a snicker, Kara downs _both_ of their shots and immediately refills them. With a smirk, she toasts, "May they never learn."

Eyes bright, Natasha follows suit and raises her glass. "So say we all."

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Nat as "Romanoff" because of the MCU. I know her name, guys.


End file.
